Episode Swap: Bleach
by Scooterx14
Summary: Phealix comes home one day, and gets dragged into her TV into the world of... BLEACH! During her time their, she recollects her memories of her childhood friend, and makes new ones along the way. Read as Phealix finds out the truth of her missing memories of when she was a child. Rated:T for swearing!


**Konichiwa Minna! i know some of you liked this story and well... i came to hate it.. i forgot what i was writing about and... everything was just wrong. It sucked ass. SO!** **I am making a new story on this! WHOOOA! Still the same person! but its gonna be waaaay different. I must tell you before hand. every (anime) world she goes to, she will have the same qualities as the characters in it, like having magic, or soul reaper powers, and even devil fruit powers! Which will be my next story though! Recently i have been watching One Piece and i just fricking fell in love with it! OMG! I already have the pairing picked out! it's gonna be a love triangle!** **but the other two characters are a secret till then C; haha. ALSO! i have been watching karneval as well, so imma put out a one-shot on it. o3o C: IM SO EXCITED!** **and yes, i know, i know... Why ain't I working on my other stories?...well... i have misplaced my journal i kept the chapters in! ;D -thumbs up- ill find it... i was in a writers block, and still am, so i only got like a chapter or two... -cries- i tried! im so sorry D'x well... enjoy the prolouge of the new story! :D and hopefully its waaaay better than before. Enjoy x)**

**P.S. Phealix visits these anime's a long time ago, but remembers as the story goes on. Just thought i should put that in their.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**(Authors note)**

_**'Flashbacks'**_

* * *

**Prologue  
**

_'Finally... the last day of school is over. I couldn't stand sitting in a fucking classroom for another minute with Mr. Peterson. Ugh... He is so ANNOYING!' _I open the door to my house and take off my shoes. "I'M HOOME!" I yell. I wait a minute for a response, but get nothing. I just shrugged and head upstairs to my room, sighing as I open my door and throw my school bag off to the side somewhere. I walk across the room and to my mirror.

"Ugh... I feel like shit..."_ 'Same old me...'_ I had black, straight hair that went a little bit past my shoulders, and turquoise-blue eyes. I was wearing a black tank with regular blue-jean skinny jeans. I stood about 5'4, and weighed a little under 157. I am 16 years old. Yeah... I am kind of emo-ish, if you wanna say that... But to tell you the truth, I use to cut myself. My father would always abuse me, and come home drunk to do it again. My mother tried to stop him from doing it once, but he turned and struck her. I told her to just leave it alone, so she doesn't get hurt. Since then, all she can do now is watch. Plus, their is a point in my life which I can't remember... Must be because that bastard beat me so much...

I drag myself out of my thoughts as I notice something on my bed in the background from the mirror. I turn and see that it's a new school bag. The design was simple, since it was just checkered black and white, but all the less, I liked it. I pick it up and open it only to see nothing inside. 'Figures...' I reach in and watch as my hand and forearm disappear into blackness. "Whooa... what the fuck?" I pull my hand back out, and find tha i'm holding a tiny sculpture of a sword.

'This... looks an awful lot like Zangetsu from Bleach.' It was even colored like it. "Weird." What i didn't expect is that it would floast out of my hand and fly across my room and into my flatscreen TV. I was too shocked to move, and was trying to comprehend on what just happened. As i stared at my TV, it turned itself on, and flickered for a few seconds, then settles on an image of a room. "What...?"

I slapped myself, and shook my head. _'That seriously didn't happen?!'_

I walk forward, and reach out to touch the screen. As I was about an inch away, a giant holographic hand shoots out and grabs me. "WHAT?!" I couldn't say any more, as it pulls me through the screen. "Wait! LET ME GO!" It was too late. I fall onto the floor and watch as the TV screen folds up and floats into my new backpack... I look around and notice i'm in a room that looks a lot like... Ichigo's room. I blink once, and i blink again when reality suddenly hits me in the face. _'I'm in Ichigo Kurosaki's room!'_ I look around some more and notice that everything seems to be less... realistic? I look down and... scream. "EEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY CLOTHS, MY HANDS, MY FACE! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I panicked and reached into my backpack, pulling out a mirror and look at myself._ 'Oh my god... I must be dreaming'_ I shove the mirror back into my bag, and start walking towards the door, but freeze when it slams open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Screamed a guy that stomps into the room._ 'OH. MY. GOD. I MUST REALLY BE DREAMING! It's the real. fucking. in the flesh. Ichigo Kurosaki standing right in front of me. He is just as hot as he has always been in every episode'_ I couldn't help but drool at the sight of him. **(A/N: He is 17 in this story minna. thought i'd throw that in their. :D)** "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I recover from my ahem, imaginative mind and slap myself in the face. **(A/N: literally) **"O-oi..."

I stand up and dust myself off as I explain. "Gomenasai... I am Phealix Ash, and I'll be living with you for now on! Please take care of me!?" I chirped. I had to have a little fun with him, I mean, I can't just say_ 'I came from another world, and have nowhere else to go. Your world is just a TV show in my world and I watch your episodes. I AM A HUGE FAN AND I THINK YOU'RE JUST FUCKING SEXY!'_ Their is no fucking way he'd believe me right away, and I wouldn't dare say that last part.

Ichigo stared at my hand and blinked a few times before flipping a table (A/N: That appeared out of no where) and is shouting, "THEIR AIN'T NO FUCKING WAY I'M LETTING THAT HAPPEN!" _'This is interesting'_ I watch with amusement as he rages for a few seconds but then calms down. "Explain..." He sits on the floor and looks at me before I take a seat myself.

"Well..."_ 'Might as well tell him anyways...'_ "I came from another world, and in my world, your world is just a TV show, that I watch. I know about your powers, Rukia, Soul Society, your fights, Hallows, etc. I came home, found a new bag on my bed, reached in, figured out it was a universal bag, thats what i'm calling it, pulled out a miniature sword of Zangetsu, it floats out of my hand and into the TV, a giant hand comes out of the TV and-" I pause to take a breath. "Grabs me, pulls me into the TV, and I fall in here. TAHDAH!" I finish, and wait for him to reply.

After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo crosses his arms and lists off the things I have just said. I nod at each and every one agreeing with him.** (A/N: Basically like when he first meets Rukia in the beginning of the series)** I watch as a tick form on his head, and he suddenly flips another table_ 'Where do these tables come from?!'_ and screams, "LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT CRAP!" I sigh and shake my head. _'I knew he was going to say that...'_.

"Don't believe me if you want. It's all true. I even know of your hallow self, Ichigo." I say, glancing up at him through my bangs. Ichigo freezes, and looks at me.

"Who are you exactly?..." He asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I told you before... Phealix Ash. I'm from another world." He stares at me intently._ 'It looks like he's trying to figure something out'_ I stand up and dust myself off once again and step onto his bed, opening the window. "I'm leaving for now. I'll be ba-" But I was cut off from Ichigo, and froze at what he said. "W-what did you say?" I asked slowly turning my head in his direction.

"Char? It is you... isn't it?" Ichigo asked, standing up._ 'Char...'_

**_' 'Mommy...' I thought, shivering in a corner of some unknown alley._**

**_Lonliness._**

**_Darkness._**

**_Sarrow._**

**_Those three feelings were all I could feel. Mind you... I'm only five years old right now... but I have been reading books ever since I have started school. So i have a wide vocabulary for being on this age, but none of that mattered, for I was alone and no-one even bothered to care... Except for one person._**

**_"Are you okay?" I look up and meet a pair of warm, brown eyes, and a head of orange hair. "Let me help you." He held out his hand, and all I could do at the moment was stare at it. "Don't worry! I won't hurt you! You're safe now..." And with those words, I hesitantly reached out and grasped his hand. Never have I been so happy.'_**

The flashback ends and reality returns. I blink a few times before I notice where I am, but then I notice the situation I am in. My eyes widen as I realize what has just happened as I watch Ichigo pull back.

_'What was that...!?'_

* * *

**Scooter: WHOOOOOA! CLIFFHANGER! xD I love doing that... sometimes... Ne? Ne? Was it better then the last one... if you remember the last one?! I WUBS IT! But i must say Phealix is sort of a slut o-o. because shes going to kiss ALOT of guys... and maaaybe... just maybe... whispers: hold their hand :O jk jk. but yeah... SHE CANT HELP IT! all these hot guys and stuff...maybe some girls too. if they're interested in her, and they make a move... you never know. xD haha**

**Phealix: You are such a bitch... that's why i love chu :3**

**Scooter: Awwwe...ur a bitch as well, and i love chu too! x3**

**Ichigo: Please review! It encourages her to write! and Ideas would be nice :)**

**Scooter: And one more thing.. i had nothing better to do, so i posted this chapter! It was already halfway done and I didn't want to leave it like that so... yeah. but more will come and I'll try to post more chapters on New Awakening as well. Until next time! xD OH! and if you think this story needs work and such... please feel free to tell me! thank you! -waves- :D**


End file.
